hackHUH!
by Gemini14
Summary: When some players in 'The World' are unexpectedly dumped in another universe, can they cope? And will they survive long enough to get back? R/R Please!
1. Chapter One

.hack//HUH?!

Author's Note!

Before there is any confusion, this is an AU. 

Chapter One

Mimiru sighed. They were late, again. This wasn't the first time that she'd had to wait on her three companions. Tsukasa had been very reluctant at first about trying out an adventure with them, but in the end had relented (for some unknown and unexplained reason). BT and Bear were also coming, but separately this time. 

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked from behind. Mimiru turned to find Crim standing there, looking bemusedly at her.

"Yeah, but they're late, as usual. You'd think that at least Tsukasa would arrive on time." Mimiru said, with exasperation in her voice. Crim chuckled.

"I'd think Tsukasa would be the most unpredictable." Crim said, as he casually leaned on the rock wall and looked at the sea.

"Not far from the truth." Tsukasa's voice said, as he appeared next to them.

"What took you so long?" Mimiru asked, looking a little miffed for being held up.

"I was on the far side of 'The World' so I just got your e-mail! Sheesh!" Tsukasa said, giving Mimiru his 'Don't start with me' look before turning and looking at the just arriving Bear and BT.

"You guys are late." Mimiru stated, impatiently.

"Sorry. I had a tough time logging on. The servers are busy today." Bear said, arching an eyebrow when he saw Crim standing there.

"Are you going to be joining us, Crim?" BT asked. Crim shrugged.

"Can't see why not. I have no duties to perform." Crim said, perfectly willing to join the group.

"Then count me in as well." Subaru's voice said, as she walked over to them.

"Why do you want to come along?" BT asked, curiously.

"I haven't been on a dungeon adventure in a while. It would be a nice break from the everyday." Subaru said, as Crim gave her an odd look.

"Let's just hope that you-know-who doesn't show up." Mimiru said, wanting to go ahead and begin the adventure.

"You mean moi?" an obnoxious male voice asked, from above, as the owner then somersaulted and landed in front of them.

"Of course, what other green-haired psychopath do we know?" Mimiru asked, with sarcasm laced heavily in her voice. Tsukasa sighed and shook his head; he had a feeling that this was going to be more of an endurance test than a dungeon adventure.

"That's enough you two. Don't fight here, or you won't have any strength left when we reach the dungeon." Bear said, sounding every bit the parent he was in real life. Before any rebuttal could be made, however, a sudden, brilliant light enveloped them; burning through them as it did so. Tsukasa felt the wind rush out of his lungs, and was blinded by the light. He tried to scream, but since there was no air in his lungs, nothing came out of his mouth. Before he blacked out, he could sense that his friends weren't far from him, but they were in the same situation he was in.

"_What_…………………._is happening?_" Tsukasa wondered, before finally allowing the pleasant blackness of unconsciousness to cover him.

When consciousness did return, however, the first sensation Tsukasa felt was pain. It wasn't extreme pain, but it was enough discomfort to awaken him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and winced when bright sunlight shone into them. When he could open them again, Tsukasa could see that he was in a grove of some sort. All across the floor of the grove, his friends lay, looking like dolls that had been tossed aside by a careless child. The closest one to him, Crim, appeared to be the worst off; there was blood dripping from a wound over his right eye and his left shoulder was a mess of deep cuts.

"_Wait a minute_……………….._Blood?! That can't be right! When a player is wounded, they normally only lose energy, not blood! What is going on here?!_" Tsukasa thought, as he got to his hands and knees and crawled over to where Crim lay. He gritted his teeth when his left wrist and arm protested against being used.

"Crim. Crim, wake up!" Tsukasa whispered, urgently, knowing that if the man had a concussion, things could get serious very quickly. He had to wake him up! After a few moments, Crim uttered a low moan and opened his eyes, showing a little surprise when he saw Tsukasa bending worriedly over him.

"What happened?" Crim asked, softly.

"I don't know. I've got to see about the others. Can you stay awake for a bit?" Tsukasa asked, looking even more concerned when Crim's eyes didn't focus right away.

"I think so………….." Crim said, grimacing when he tried to move his mangled shoulder into a more comfortable position. Without further word, Tsukasa crawled over to the rest of the group, succeeding in rousing Mimiru, BT, Subaru, and Bear (who all immediately began watching over Crim). Sora was the last one, and he'd been the luckiest out of all of them; there wasn't a scratch on him!

"If it wasn't that that thing was a surprise to us all, I'd say he'd planned it this way." Mimiru grumbled, as Sora was roused and he proceeded to annoy everyone in the grove.

"Sora, would you shut up for a moment? Crim is in bad shape!" Tsukasa said, showing, for the first and only time, a hint of being short-tempered. 

"Is he now?" Sora asked, then took a look at the wounded Crimson Lightning. The next thing he did was rush out of the glade to bid farewell to the contents of his stomach.

"Guess he can't stand the sight of blood." BT said, as she stood and looked around.

"This doesn't look like any server I have ever seen. It seems too real." Subaru said, as she stood alongside BT.

"I'm afraid it is real." Tsukasa said, grimly.

"What makes you think that, Tsukasa? We still look like our player forms!" Mimiru argued.

"That may be true, but how do you explain the blood coming from Crim's wounds?" Bear asked, speaking for the first time since they had been covered in the light.

"This is a bizarre dilemma. Normally we'd be able to tell reality and fantasy; but this is baffling. How could this have happened? And what is happening to our true forms?" BT asked.

"I would rather not think about that right now. What we should focus on now is Crim. He needs help, desperately." Subaru said, as she kneeled down beside the fallen warrior.

"I'll go and see if there's anyone around who can help us." Tsukasa said, as he started to leave the grove.

"You're not going alone!" Mimiru said, obstinately, as she followed him.

"Then hurry up." Tsukasa said, not bothering to stop for the girl. With a growl of frustration, Mimiru ran to catch up with the Wavemaster.

"Do you think they will be all right? Shouldn't I have gone with them?" BT asked.

"They should be all right. Tsukasa is stronger than he looks, and he cares for Mimiru more than he would like to admit. He'll protect her, no need to worry." Subaru said, with confidence in her voice.

"Let's hope they get back soon. I don't think Crim will last very long without help." Bear said, as he watched Crim's chest rise and fall.

"Tsukasa! Look!" Mimiru shouted, elated by what she'd just discovered.

"What is it, Mimiru?" Tsukasa asked, then noticed what his female companion had found.

"A town! Let's hope there's a healer here that'll help Crim." Mimiru said, as she led the way. 

"Wait! Mimiru! We don't know how these people will react! Mimiru!" Tsukasa shouted, as he ran after the girl. As they ran through the crowd of townsfolk, Tsukasa became aware that many people were staring at them in disbelief. Some even pointed at them as they searched for a place that would look like a healer's home. Tsukasa stopped when he heard a loud commotion inside the town tavern.

"What is going on in there?" Tsukasa muttered, as demands for more food came to his ears.

"Hey, kid, either you go in, or you get out of the way. You're blocking the door." A gruff voice said, as the owner brushed past. Forgetting the indignity, Tsukasa decided to go in, curiosity getting the better of him. In the meantime, Mimiru had lost track of Tsukasa and was now wandering around, searching for him.

"The least he could have done is told me to stop! That self-centered……………" Mimiru grumbled, trailing off when she ran into someone.

"Oops………….Sorry about that! Didn't mean to run into you!" Mimiru said to the man in front of her.

"Oh, don't worry! No harm done! Are you lost?" the man asked.

"Not really. I've sorta lost track of a friend. We were supposed to be looking for a healer that'll help a friend of ours." Mimiru said, with some frustration in her voice.

"Hmm. I think I know of someone who can help your friend. Come this way." The man said, as he started walking to the tavern. With a shrug, Mimiru followed. As she walked along, she mulled over the man's appearance in her mind.

"_Black robes, cream colored tunic and pants, carries a wooden staff with a ruby on top, purple hair, walks with his eyes closed_…………………….._where have I seen this description before?_" Mimiru wondered, as they entered their destination. She inhaled deeply when delicious aromas reached her nose and was startled when her stomach growled.

"_I'm hungry! But I am not supposed to be!_……………_ I guess Tsukasa was right, we really aren't in 'The World' anymore. But then, where are we? How did we get here, wherever 'here' is?_" Mimiru thought, not noticing when her guide disappeared from sight.

"Mimiru!" a voice called, from the corner of the establishment.

"Tsukasa, why didn't you tell me that you were coming in here?!" Mimiru asked, angrily.

"Sorry, but something told me to take a look in here." Tsukasa replied, as Mimiru approached the table where he and several strangers sat. 

"Why, pray tell?" Mimiru asked, sounding every bit as miffed as she looked.

"That girl with the black hair is a healer; don't ask me how I know, I just do. I'm waiting for them to finish eating so I can ask her if she'll help Crim." Tsukasa said, pointing out the table where the girl sat with at least three other companions.

"It does seem that they're almost through. Let's go over there now." Mimiru said, forgetting her anger and having an odd amount of faith in Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded, stood up, and followed Mimiru to the table where the four in question sat.

"Excuse us." Mimiru said, as she got close enough to speak. Three of them looked up (the blond haired man was still staring mournfully at the empty plates.

"Yes? What do you want?" the redhead, obviously the one Tsukasa had heard earlier, asked, with a little impatience in her voice.

"Is one of you a healer? My friend here says that one of you is." Mimiru said, as Tsukasa gave her an unreadable look.

"I'm not." The second man, this one clothed in cream-colored shamanist robes said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not and neither is he. You must mean Amelia." The redhead said, as she motioned to the blond man beside her, then at the dark-haired girl in front of her.

"Hai! I'm a healer! What seems to be the problem?" 'Amelia' asked.

"A companion of ours has been badly hurt. He needs a healer's help or he will not make it." Tsukasa said, calmly.

"Then I will go and help him in the name of Justice!" Amelia said, melodramatically. All in the room, including Mimiru and Tsukasa, sweat-dropped.

"Uh……………….Amelia, I think you're overreacting again." The redhead muttered, her expression deadpanning. 

"That's an understatement." Tsukasa said, under his breath.

"Let's go, there isn't a moment to lose!" Amelia said, as she got up from her seat and proceeded to leave the tavern.

"Wait!" Tsukasa and the redhead shouted, almost at the same time. Within moments, what remained of the redhead's group and Tsukasa and Mimiru were struggling to keep up with a rapidly moving, overzealous, Justice freak.

"At least she's heading in the right direction!" Mimiru said, as they ran. 

"_I just hope we have enough time to warn everybody else. I don't think they want to get trampled!_" Tsukasa thought, as they reentered the woods where they had left their companions.

Bear stood up just in time to leap back to avoid someone barreling into the grove.

"What the………………..?!" BT yelped, as the person stopped and looked at Crim.

"These wounds are deep. What caused them?" the person, who turned out to be a girl with short dark hair and sapphire eyes, asked.

"Good question." Bear muttered, as he recovered from nearly having a heart attack.

"You mean you don't know?" the girl asked, again.

"It's sort of a long story." Sora said, from the back of the grove.

"I see. I will do what I can!" the girl said, then got right to work. It was just then that Tsukasa, Mimiru, and three others arrived on the scene. 

"Amelia seems to have a nose for trouble." The shaman said, quietly.

"Troubles of her own, or the troubles of others?" Bear asked.

"Both." The shaman muttered.

"Wow, aren't ya'll a strange looking bunch? Where are ya from?" the redhead asked, impulsively. Bear and BT exchanged a glance.

"We're from a far away land. Would you mind telling us where we are?" Subaru asked, quietly, before either BT or Bear could say anything.

"Well, we're close to the city of Seiruun; about two days' journey away, as a matter of fact. By the way, my name is Lina Inverse. The dumb blond guy beside me is called Gourry Gabriev, the shaman's name is Zelgadis Greywords, and the girl helping your friend is Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun." The redhead said, watching for a response from the group before her.

"You said your name is Lina Inverse?" Mimiru asked, suddenly sounding tense.

"Yeah……………" Lina replied, with an eyebrow rising in suspicion. 

"And that is really Zelgadis? And Gourry and Amelia?" Mimiru asked.

"Of course. Have you heard of us?" Lina asked, her eyes lighting up at the possibility of being famous in other countries.

"Oh yeah……………….but where we were from, you guys were only anime characters." Mimiru muttered, not believing that she was actually talking to Lina Inverse.

"What are you talking about?" Lina asked, her face deadpanning. 

"It's sorta hard to explain……………but let me put it this way, you guys are famous there." Mimiru said, uncertain as to how to explain this to Lina Inverse.

"Explain please." Lina said, her voice hinting that she was losing her temper. Mimiru sighed and exchanged glances with her companions. When she had gotten the go-ahead to begin, Mimiru looked directly at Lina, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"It all started like this……………………" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So, let me get this straight……………..You guys were just minding your own business, when this light suddenly appeared, zapped you, then you found yourselves here?" Lina asked, after Mimiru had explained as best she could their situation. 

"That's about the ins and outs of it." Bear said, looking aside as Amelia finished healing Crim.

"I see. So ya'll are stuck here and there's no way for you to get back?" Lina again asked.

"That's right." BT said, with a sigh.

"You might as well come with us, then. Things like that don't normally happen when something isn't going on. L-sama only knows what you're doing here, but you might as well make the best of it." Lina said, with a resigned sigh.

"Might as well. So, I would be correct in guessing that we'll be stopping in Seiruun in two days?" Bear asked.

"Yep. Not a bad guess for somebody who is half dressed." Lina said.

"I beg your pardon?" Bear asked; it was now his turn to go deadpan. He gave BT an unreadable look when she snickered at him.

"Well, Bear, you are the least dressed one here besides Mimiru. You live up to your screen name that way." Sora sneered, from a safe distance away.

"Do what?! I dare you to repeat that!" Mimiru shouted, as she jumped to her feet, now officially in 'Sora thrashing mode'.

"Here we go again." Tsukasa muttered, as Bear sighed and shook his head in resignation. 

"Do they fight often?" Amelia asked, speaking for the first time since she had entered the clearing.

"You don't know the half of it." Tsukasa replied, as he watched Mimiru and Sora go at it.

"Sorta act like a certain dragon and Mazoku we know, don't they?" Zelgadis asked, with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Lina muttered, as she watched them fight.

"What dragon?" Gourry asked, being his usual clueless self.

"Filia, jellyfish brains!" Lina snapped, revealing the fiery temper she'd been holding in check for almost an hour.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Tsukasa murmured, to Zelgadis, who happened to be standing right beside him.

"That's a skill you'll have to learn on your own, at your own risk." Zelgadis replied, then added, "Don't worry, it won't take long to learn, though." 

"What's all the noise about?" Crim asked, as he sat up, wincing slightly at the little pain that still remained from his injuries.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Crim. Mimiru's fighting with Sora again, and there has been a question on dragons brought into the open. That's all." Bear said, as he nonchalantly watched Lina yell at Gourry, then slowly calm down.

"Shall we get going, then? It won't be long until sunset." BT said, as she watched Crim get to his feet and dust himself off.

"Yeah, let's go." Lina said, as she turned to leave. Without another word, they all left the clearing, and soon the woods, behind. When they reached the town inn, dusk had fallen, and some of the locals were lighting the lamps. BT sighed with relief as she, Subaru, Mimiru, Amelia, and Lina reached the one large room they were going to share for the night.

"That idiot Sora……………I'm glad I don't have to share a room with him! The guys can have him!" Mimiru grumbled, as she sat down on one of the beds and undid her boots.

"Why does Sora seem to bother you so much, Mimiru?" Subaru asked, as she also took off her boots, and placed them and her axe beside the bed.

"He acts like a bratty kid brother! He's just there to annoy the hell out of everyone around him. He even tries to annoy Bear, the most tolerant of all of us, aside from Tsukasa. Should I give you some more reasons for not liking him?" Mimiru asked, heatedly.

"You don't have to. I was just curious, that's all." Subaru said, as she reclined on her bed.

"Why do you let him get under your skin like that, Mimiru-san?" Amelia asked. Mimiru shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm not as thick-skinned as Bear is. He takes everything in stride, and even if something does bother him, he's not one to show it." Mimiru said, quietly, calming down as she got off the subject of Sora.

"What about Tsukasa? What's he like?" Lina asked, curiously, as she sat in a chair and faced Subaru and Mimiru.

"Tsukasa is the most reclusive of our group. He was very hesitant about joining us, at first, but eventually he trusted us enough to come along on a few dungeon adventures. He's quiet, stubborn, opinionated, patient, and, with people he trusts, loyal to a fault.* " Mimiru said, showing some admiration for the Wavemaster, even though he'd given her a hard time just a short time before.

"I noticed that most of you have weapons. Was this 'World' place dangerous?" Amelia asked.

"Not really. It's not something you would understand, but what we do in 'The World' is nothing more than a game. A place of escape for those who dream to have adventures of their own." Subaru said, in response to Amelia's question.

"Well, this is all too much to take in at one go. Let's get some sleep, and we'll talk about this in the morning. Good night." Lina said, as she went to her own bed and flopped down on it. Taking that as a cue to call it a night, Mimiru, BT, Subaru, and Amelia did the same.

**__**

Hours later……………..

Tsukasa sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Bear, Zelgadis, Gourry, Crim, and even Sora had fallen asleep hours ago.

"_For some reason, I feel restless. What is it about this place that is making me so edgy?_" Tsukasa wondered, as he rolled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. No such luck. With yet another sigh, Tsukasa got out of bed and went to the window. He could see the clear night sky and all of the stars in it. As he gazed at them, he saw a shooting star blaze across the diamond studded expanse, and watched as it vanished. But, before it did, something flashed across his mind's eye; a terrible, blackened visage leered out of the shadows for just a split second, and then was gone. It may not have appeared for long, but it was enough to startle Tsukasa, and make him back away from the window, his eyes wide with horror.

"_What was that just now?! What did I just see??_" Tsukasa thought, shuddering as the horrible picture again appeared in his mind. Deciding that sleep was now out of the question, Tsukasa got dressed as quietly as he could, then left the room. When he had gotten outside, he sat down beneath a tree and let his mind wander. What was it that he had seen? Was it a vision of some kind? If so, then what kind was it?

"You look thoughtful." A voice said, startling Tsukasa from his musings. Immediately he was on his feet, and had his staff in hand, ready for a fight. All he saw was the unassuming form of a mischievously smiling, purple-haired priest.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you." The 'priest' said, with a smile. 

"Who are you?" Tsukasa asked, wary of the priest.

"I go by the name of Xellos, the Trickster Priest. Who might you be?" the priest asked, still with his closed-eye smile.

"My name is Tsukasa. How long were you standing there watching me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not long. As a matter of fact, only a few moments." Xellos said, as he watched the boy relax a little. Tsukasa sighed and sat back down, placing his staff beside him as he did so. Xellos did the same.

"So, what're you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Xellos asked, curiously.

"I came out here to think, since I couldn't sleep. There's something about this place that bothers me…………..something dark and evil." Tsukasa murmured, tiredly. Xellos merely stared at the Wavemaster, his own thoughts drifting to what he'd been told by his mistress, Xelas Mettalium. 

"_Could he be the one that Xelas-sama wants me to keep an eye on? But for what purpose, I wonder?_" Xellos wondered, as he watched Tsukasa drift slowly and reluctantly into exhausted slumber. Without saying a word, Xellos carefully picked up the slumbering Wavemaster and his staff, teleported back to the room the men were sharing (not in that way!) and placed Tsukasa back in his bed, removing shoes and hat with a mere wave of his hand.

"Sleep well, young Wavemaster." Xellos whispered, opening his catlike eyes and smiling a knowing smile. Things were about to get interesting again.

Mimiru awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. With a sigh, she turned away from the window and looked at the room she was in. 

"_So, it wasn't just a bad dream. I'm really here._" Mimiru thought, as she sat up and put her boots back on. She turned when she heard her companions begin to stir.

"Damn……………….why can't morning come a little later?" Lina grumbled, as she pulled the covers over her head. There was a mumble of agreement from Amelia.

"Well, if morning came later, then it wouldn't make any sense to have breakfast, would it?" BT asked, as she sat up and looked over at Lina. Immediately, Lina was wide awake.

"That's right! It's time to eat!" Lina yelped, as she quickly got dressed and bolted down the stairs, with Amelia close behind her.

"We'd better get down there, or there won't be anything left." Mimiru said, as she went after them.

"What's going on, BT?" Subaru asked, still in the process of waking up.

"Everyone else is heading downstairs for breakfast. Let's do the same before all the food is gone, okay?" BT said, as she stood and waited for Subaru to get up and get ready. They (BT and Subaru) got to the dining hall just as the men were arriving. 

"Good morning, BT, Subaru." Bear said, civil even though it was early.

"Good morning. I suppose you'd slept well?" BT asked.

"Yes, surprisingly. Sora didn't make too much of a fuss last night, so I know he's going to reserve all of his energy to annoy Mimiru today." Bear said, mentally counting down the seconds before Mimiru and Sora would go at it again.

"Five…………." Bear muttered.

"Four…………" BT continued, watching as Sora sneaked up on the unsuspecting Mimiru.

"Three…………" Bear said, ready for the explosion.

"Two…………" BT muttered, bracing for it.

"One………….." Bear whispered, as Sora prepared to douse Mimiru with some water.

"Zero………….." both mumbled, watching in shock as Mimiru turned and jammed a honey cake right into Sora's face.

"What the…………………..?!? Damn you, Mimiru!" Sora screamed, as he tried to wipe the sticky substance from his face and hair, only succeeding in making matters worse.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me, Sora!" Mimiru crowed, victoriously.

"Now I would never have heard Sora coming. Mimiru has good ears." BT said, admiring Mimiru's cunning use of the honey cake. Bear only chuckled and shook his head. Soon breakfast was officially under way. Luckily for the misplaced players, they still had their bags of gold to help pay for breakfast (this also pleased Lina to no end). Zelgadis had also found someone sane to talk to in the forms of Bear, BT, and Crim. Mimiru grinned as Lina congratulated her on outsmarting Sora, and Subaru was listening with undivided attention to some stories Amelia was telling her about some of her previous adventures. Only Tsukasa was quiet.

"What's up, Tsukasa? You look sorta down." Lina said, noticing that one of their number was silent.

"Just thinking, Lina, that's all." Tsukasa murmured, still looking depressed.

"What're you thinking about, Tsukasa-san?" Amelia asked, as several pairs of concerned eyes focused on the young Wavemaster.

"Just something I dreamed last night." Tsukasa replied, somberly.

"Would you mind explaining what it was that is obviously haunting you now?" Zelgadis asked, surprising the others with his concern.

"It would be too hard to explain. And, you guys would think I am crazy, anyway." Tsukasa said, with a slight smile.

"Nah, just go ahead and spit it out. We'll listen." Lina said, nonchalantly.

"It might help you feel better, too." Gourry added, for once knowing what was going on.

"It was………………some sort of darkness…………….it had a face, but it was blackened beyond recognition…………….almost as though it had been burned. I don't know what it was, but I know that it was evil……………..and that it knows we are here." Tsukasa said, haltingly, almost afraid that his companions would start laughing at him. Instead, the exact opposite happened in Lina's case.

"You saw that thing too?!" Lina yelped, leaping up and gaping at Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded.

"What does it mean, though?" Bear asked, wanting to know what this had to do with them being there.

"If Tsukasa had seen the same thing I saw, then it was meant that we would meet. L-sama must have reached across the dimensions and pulled you here. But, whatever that thing was, it didn't want her to succeed, so it tried to kill you when you all materialized here. Before it could kill Crim, someone must have driven it off. But who? Who could have done that?" Lina mused, aloud.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" a man's voice sang out, as the owner appeared above the table the group was sharing.

"Oh, hello Xellos. Did the BeastMaster send you out to keep an eye on us again?" Lina asked, dryly, as the Mazoku grinned down at them.

"You know I can't tell you that, Lina. But I must say that Xelas-sama has a special interest in young Tsukasa." Xellos said, as he descended from midair and sat down beside Tsukasa.

"Did you drive………………..oh, never mind. I shouldn't even bother asking you, since you'll never give me a straight answer, anyway." Mimiru said, coolly.

"Right you are. It seems that I will be accompanying you for the rest of this trip." Xellos announced.

"Lovely." Lina grumbled, sarcastically, knowing that she had to pick up Filia next.

"This is gonna be fun………" Mimiru muttered, in the exact same tone of voice as Lina.

"Why do you say that?" Crim asked, curiously.

"Xellos and Filia hate one another with a passion. Get those two in the same room together and you know that there will be major property damage in two seconds flat. If you think Sora and I were bad, Bear, then you haven't seen anything yet." Mimiru explained.

"Wow, those 'anime' things really do know a lot about us, huh?" Gourry asked, amazed by how much Mimiru knew about the fiery dragon priestess' hatred of the Mazoku.

"More than you realize, Gourry. More than you realize." Mimiru mumbled, as they all prepared to pay the tab and leave.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the farthest reaches of the Mazoku realm, an evil darker than even the worst Mazoku was stirring; and vengeance was on its mind.

I realize that this is more than likely NOT Tsukasa's true personality, but this is an Alternate Universe, so some things will be different. 

Author's Note!

I hope this chapter was as good as the last one. It's taking me a while to get an idea as to what Tsukasa and the rest have to face. E-mail me if you have any ideas as to what this new evil could be, please!

Gemini


End file.
